New Beginnings
by Gem-Jamz
Summary: The girls haven't seen the RowdyRuffs since they were kids. But now, the mayor has deemed them suitably stable enough to re- enter society, and gets them enrolled in the same high school as the girls. Will they prove themselves to have truly changed? Or was it all just an act, and will chaos soon reign over Townsville, and the World? Rated M for language, and some sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Blossom's **POV**

I sigh as I flop over my pillow to the cool side. I flop myself over as well, and rub my eyes before looking at the clock on my nightstand. The bright pink letters read 4:00 and I feel a sort of gnawing at my stomach. _Only 4 more hours until school_ I think to myself and bite the inside of my cheek. I'm not nervous about school itself, I'm a junior, it's not like I'm new or anything. It's just that 2 weeks ago... the mayor informed us the RowdyRuff Boys would be attending our school, because they had been cleared as stable enough to re-enter society. I was immediately against it, they tried to kill us when we were _five years **old,**_ you can't be that evil and then just stop all of a sudden. But the mayor believed in giving everyone a chance, and even though I wasn't showing it a part of me deep down agreed. They'd been locked up since they were five, without any real sense of what having a childhood was like, that's gotta be rough. The girls didn't agree either, Bubbles eyes welled up with tears and Buttercup punch the mayor's desk in half out of rage (though she apologized and bought the mayor a new one). However...them coming to our high school isn't the only thing that has my insides twisted up...its what happened the same day the mayor gave us the news...

 _flashback_

"Mayor where are we going" I asked as we floated down a long, dark corridor.

"I didn't even know you had this behind your bookshelf" Buttercup muttered, "I never thought to use my x-ray vision in your office, you don't seem like a person to hide things."

"Well girls," the mayor said as his little feet pattered loudly on the floor, "Some things are just kept secret for the better."

We got to a big steel door, with numerous locks and bars on it. The mayor put his palm on a little screen by the door, and then leaned forward, raised his glasses, and got his eyeball scanned. _Welcome, Mayor_ a female, computer voice said from somewhere. The locks all popped open, the bars raised, and on the other side was a room. Two guards stood by the doorway as we walked in, "Morning Mayor" they said and nodded. I eyed the guns they held in their hand, they looked like souped up water guns, but it was filled with a black liquid.

"What's in there?" I questioned as I moved my hand to touch it,

"A Chemical X antidote" the guard whispered, and I move my hand away,

"Oh" I say, and float back over to my sisters. The mayor is in front of a control panel and he clicks an isolated, small red button. In front of us, the metal wall that I thought was _just_ a wall, lifted up, and what was behind made all three of us gasp. The RowdyRuff Boys, each consumed in their own activities, were in an all white room with three beds. Butch was lifting weights in a corner, Boomer was reading a magazine, and... Brick was sitting at a chess board, studying it.

"Back for another chess game Mayor?" He says and then looks up through the glass, his mouth partially falling open in shock. His brothers sense his quietness. Boomer shifts aside his magazine and Butch stops lifting midway to look. Its just us, rival counterparts, looking at each other, with only a glass separating us. I stare at them...they've aged just like us, but they're much bigger. Butch is looking primarily at Buttercup, and Boomer is gazing at Bubbles. I close my eyes and take a breathe before I look at the one person I didn't want to look at, the one person I knew was looking at me. His red eyes pierced my soul as our eyes made contact. I couldn't tell what emotion was in his eyes, it looked like...studying? Was he studying me? He got up and slowly walked to the glass, and I found my feet moving forward as well. We were face to face in front of the glass, and in a split second my sisters, as well as his brothers were too. They began their own conversation, that was just static to my ears as me and Brick continued to stare at each other. I sort of expected them to grow up looking at bit... _funny_ since Mojo created them. But like us, they now had more normal human features, our big eyes got down to normal sizes, we grew fingers and toes and noses. The only distinguishable trait that made us stand out were our eyes. His blood red and mine petunia pink. He raised his hand to the glass, "Hey" he whispered. I raised my own to the glass as well

"H-hi..." I mutter. I look down, I didn't expect conversation, I didn't expect his voice to sound like silk, and I didn't expect my heart to start beating this fast.

"Hey look up." he says and I do. His eyes are once again filled with an unreadable emotion, and I don't know why but I blush. "Your not still...scared of me are you?" he asks and I shrug, slowly dropping my hand back to my side. There it was, the little reminder that I _was_ once scared of him, and the reason why.

"Girls." I bark, and they whip their heads to me, both slowly snapping back to reality. Buttercup furrows her brows and steps away from the glass and Bubbles frowns slightly at Boomer and steps away too. "Let's go" I say and we all turn away to the door. A cough stops me in my tracks.

"Girls look, I know there may be some hard feelings but they've changed. Their _trying_ ," the mayor says, "Doesn't that count for anything?" I look back over my shoulder, at the boy's faces, at the mayor's pleading eyes.

"See you boys in two weeks." I say dryly, and grab the mayor before flying out.

 _end of flashback_

I bury myself under my blanket as my mind wanders back to Brick, and come face to face with reality that I might actually _like_ Brick Jojo. I close my eyes and let the warmth of my covers envelope me as I curl up and sigh. This school year was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys! :( Also go to my Polyvore to see the outfits from this chapter (It won't let me put a link idk why :/). But my Polyvore user is: Teammindless2012**

Blossom's **POV**

I fly up as my alarm clock starts screaming. Sighing, I slap the off button, slide out of bed, throw on my robe, and shuffle into the hallway. I slowly open Bubbles' door to see she's already out of bed, and in her shower, singing. I smile to myself, Bubbles always did love the morning time. I go next door to Buttercup's room and open her door to find her ,surprise surprise, still sprawled in bed. I grab the bull horn I secretly keep in her top drawer and blow it. She flys up, hitting her head on the ceiling, before landing back on the floor.

"SHIT Blossom can't you find another way to wake me up?!" Buttercup yells, rubbing her backside. I snort,

"The only other way to get your lazy ass out of bed is a crane." I say as I head towards her door. "Get dressed!" I say before exiting. Buttercup loudly groans and I slightly smile. I love getting on her nerves. I enter my room and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I take my hair out its bun as I brush and it falls down to my back. I spit and gargle with Listerine before I strip off my clothes and quickly hop in the shower. I get my hair a little wet, it's easier to style that way, and wash up before getting out. I quickly dry off and get my hairdryer out my cabinet. I dry my hair, but still leave it a bit wet before putting it up in a ponytail. I walk into my room and open my closet the see what I could wear. I decide on a pastel pink ,sleeveless, turtleneck crop top and a pink, black, and white plaid skirt. I put on a black denim jacket over it and slip on my white, slightly heeled oxford shoes. I head back to my bathroom, open a drawer and pull out my makeup. I used to think makeup wasn't for me but after a makeover (forced by my friends) at MAC, I actually love it! I lightly put some blush on my cheeks, apply some mascara, and put on dark pink, matte lipstick. I take a final look at myself before I put my makeup back up and exit the bathroom. I grab my school bag on the way out and close the door to my room. Bubbles and Buttercup exit their own rooms at the same time as I do. "Morning girls!' I say,

"Morning Bloss!" Bubbles says cheerfully back. She was wearing a light blue dress, with a dark blue denim jacket over it, and white lace up flats. Her blonde hair was in two french braids. Her pink lipstick and blush made her look as happy as she always is.

Buttercup had on a black crop top that said "IRDC", black jeggings with a green studded belt, and green roshes. She had on mascara and eyeliner, and did her eyebrows, which looked really nice. But Buttercup likes to pretend that she's not "into makeup" So i bring it up to get on her nerves,

"Nice makeup BC." I say, smirking, and she just rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. We head downstairs and suddenly I'm hit with the smell of bacon and maple.

"Mmmmmm." I say as I enter the kitchen. There were three plates set out at the table, each with scrambled eggs, sausage, pancakes, orange slices, and a cup of juice. "Morning Professor!" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup!" he says and we all hug him. "You girls better get going, it's already 7:40 and school starts at 8:10." Buttercup rushes to the table a scarfs down her breakfast in no time flat

"Jeez Buttercup, did you even chew?" I ask and she eyes my plate,

"You know you don't want those scrambled eggs." she says and she's actually right. I didn't really feel like eating eggs, so I scraped them onto her plate. I ate the pancakes though, and the sausage, washing it all down with juice.

"Alright girls, lets fly." I say and we get up from the table,

"Have a great day girls!" the Professor says smiling, causing various wrinkles to appear. Sometimes, I forget that the Professor ages, because he's looked the same forever.

"Yes Professor" the girls and I say as we head outside. We take off in the direction of the high school, and as we fly my mind finds its way back to Brick. _It'll be alright Blossom,_ _it'll be alright._


	3. Chapter 3

Brick's **POV**

 _ **Two hours earlier**_

They let us out of confinement extra early this morning, so we could get a chance to get familiar with the high school and meet the principal. Her name is Mrs. Keane. I think I remember seeing her around as a kid but i don't know. I don't remember much from my childhood, and i don't want to. When we met her, she gave us our schedules and smiled, not a fake "these boys are juveniles but i still should be polite" smile, but an actual genuine one. The first one I've seen in years, aside from they mayor's. She sat us down and talked to us about the rules, the dress code, college credits, and other normal school stuff i guess. All of which were just noise in my ears as she explained, because my mind was elsewhere.

" _You're not still...scared of me are you?"_

She never answered me...

"Brick?"

My head snapped up to find Ms. Keane staring at me. "Any questions Brick?" she asked and i scratched the back of my head,

"No, thank you." I say and she smiles again.

"Ok then boys, I'll let you leave now to get ready for school." she says and begins to get up. She escorts us out her office but pauses in the doorway, "I-I know this may be a surprise but ... well I... I'm going to have each of you in all the same classes as your counterparts so they can watch you.". Ms. Keane says quietly. She looks up at us with sad eyes, and I have a feeling this wasn't her choice. She confirms my suspicions only seconds later. "Sorry boys but... these are the school board's orders." It's not like i minded it, i was actually happy as fuck inside, but i guess she thought we would be upset because she quickly added, "It's only until you guys get more...comfortable around the school. It's only for a little while! I-" she stops talking when I put a hand on her shoulder,

"It's alright , we don't mind" I said. She smiles a small smile before nodding and letting us leave the office. The two guards by her doorway nod at us,

"Alright boys, lets head back so you can get ready." They say and walk us down the hall.

Blossom's **POV**

 ** _Present_**

We land in the busy school parking lot and I look around. Students were everywhere, laughing, talking, goofing off. I find myself hopeful that i spot a red baseball cap while I look around, and try to ignore the feeling of disappointment in my soul when I don't see it. A small, tinkly voice comes ringing from behind us,

"Hi Girls! Hi Bubbles!" I turn around and see Robin, a friend of ours (specifically Bubbles') since kindergarten, running towards us.

"Robinnn!" Bubbles squeals and runs to her, the two embracing in a hug. Robin goes out of Townsville every summer to stay with her dad, so Bubbles doesn't get to see her. The two go off in their own direction and Buttercup turns to me,

"You think we'll see them?" she says, not needing to specify who "them" is, and looks around. I itch my arm, a compulsive nervous habit of mine, and shrug,

"If we do let's hope it's not for anything bad." I say and we both walk up the stairs of the school and enter. There are numerous "hey girls" and "Hey Bloss/ BC" as we walk down the hall, but my mind was so wrapped up in other things that i don't even know if i said hi back. Buttercup whips out her schedule and groans,

"Ugh i got Mrs. Haggard for Analytic Geometry." she says and rolls her eyes, "She _**hates** _ me." I pull out mine and am about to tell her what I have when a hand plucks it out of mine. I turn and I'm face to face with Ms. Keane, our principal.

"Morning girls!" she says and takes Buttercup's schedule too. A worried look crosses her face as she suddenly starts looking around, "Where's your sister?" she asks. Buttercup and I exchange looks

 _What did we do? It's the first day of school!_ Buttercup's voice enters my mind. We developed telepathy as another power long ago, I think at the age of 9?

 _I don't know! Try and find Bubble's mind will you?_

She snorts " _Pft. That'll be easy. Her's is the only one filled with rainbows and bunnies."_

As Buttercup was preoccupied i turned to Ms. Keane,

"Are we in some sort of trouble?" I ask and her eyes widen,

"Oh heavens no! I just need to talk to you girls about an...arrangement." she says and her eyes shift away.

 _Hmm._

I hear a _**woosh**_ at my side and Bubbles was right there next to me,

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright we just need to quickly talk about this," she says, "Follow me to my office." Seeing the three most well known girls in Townsville being escorted down the hall on the _first day_ of school caused many baffling looks in our direction. We passed by Robin and she shot me a confused look.

 _She just needs to talk to us about something, We're not in trouble. Spread the word._ I send to her mind and she nods before beginning to whisper to her group of friends. We reach Ms. Keane's office and when she opens the door, i feel my heart speed up. Already sitting in her office were the RowdyRuffs, and next to each of them was an empty seat.

"Sit down girls." she says and i slowly make my way over to the seat next to Brick, carefully avoiding eye contact. Even when i sit down he's still looking at me, and though i try to stop myself, i look at him. I decide than that maybe I should take a quick peek into his mind...for scientific reasons.

 _Does she still hate me? Should i say hey?_ He looks down as I cross my legs in order to try and look like I'm paying attention as Ms. Keane starts talking.

 _I like her skirt._ Then he looks back up at me, _I like her face even more_

I can't help it, I giggle quietly into my hand and look at him. He raises his eyebrows and I quickly look back at Ms. Keane, just in time to catch the end of what she was saying,

"-and so it's been decided you girls must have the same classes as your counterparts this year. For...safety precautions ok? Now let me sign a pass for you guys to head to class." she says and turns around to her desk drawer. I look at the girls and they look back at me. Buttercup looks more pissed than usual and Bubbles was chewing on her fingernails, a nervous habit of hers. Ms. Keane sighs, hands us our late slips, and tells us to have a good day. It all happened so fast, it felt like I was in a daze. I would be having the _**exact same**_ classes as Brick _**all year?**_ We get up and exit the office and before I could say bye to the girls, they already disappeared with their boys down different halls, leaving me with Brick.

"Hey." He says, smiling slightly, and looks down at me. I never noticed how tall he was before. He looked about 6"0 ft tall and I was only 5"5! If we got in a fight, it wouldn't be how it was when we were kids...he has an advantage over me now.

"Hi" I say quietly and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Listen I don't want any trouble this year ok just-" but he cuts me off

"Blossom." he says, and his voice makes a shiver go up my spine, "The boys and I...we're gonna try ok? We're not what we used to be.." I look up at him and took in every inch of his face. The red stubble on his chin, the piercing i never noticed he had, and the softness in his eyes.

"Ok. I...trust you." I say and he shakes his head,

"Don't say that. I know you don't mean it yet." he says and I'm at a loss of words for a moment. Because I didn't, i _couldn't_. They tried to kill me and my sisters but...I...I _wanted_ to mean it. We walk the rest of the way in silence to our classroom and when we reach it, I lift my hand to knock on the door but he stops me. "Wait I wanted to know...what were you laughing at in Ms. Keane's office?" he asks and I grin,

"Let's just say i got some more powers over the years and," I motion for him to lean down, "I like your face too." I whisper in his ear before knocking on the door. As the teacher opens the door, I look back at Brick to see he had pulled his baseball cap down over his flaming red face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel** **free** **to leave reviews guys!:D k thnx!**

 **Buttercup's POV**

 _Stupid Ms. Keane and her stupid rules._ I think to myself as I walk down the hall ahead of Butch. I was trying to act more pissed than I actually was, because I didn't want him to know i didn't mind him, or even worse, that I think i may like him. That day the mayor first showed us them, I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation...

 _flashback_

His eyes were greener than I remembered, and he stood taller than me. My sisters were talking to their counterparts, and i couldn't find the right words to say to mine.

"I really like your hair." Butch said, in his deep, slightly husky voice. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but his compliment made me self consciously touch my hair. I had grown it out long in the front, where I also had streaks of dark green, but I shaved the back so i had an undercut. When i first got it, my sisters and the professor loved it, but when i got to school as a freshman, many people had alot of shit to say.

 _Ew she looks like a dyke._

 _Why doesn't she ever look like a normal girl?_

 _No wonder no boy wants to date her_

The whispers always swirled around me, and I got into more than my fair share of fights both freshman and sophomore year. So his compliment came as a bit of a shock to me, because no boy had ever said they liked it before. The only other person to say that was my best friend, Mitch. I should've said thank you but instead I made a snarky comment,

"I mean its whatever" I say and roll my eyes, "No one _really_ likes it." He shrugged at me and said,

"Well I do, and I think I'd like you too if I got to know you." but then he smirked and added, "But i mean its whatever." And that actually made me laugh.

"Um..well I guess going to school with you won't be so bad." I say and move my hair aside so i can see him properly. Just then Blossom snapped at us to leave, and i furrowed my brows in confusion. What had her all upset? I turned to look one more time at Butch before we left, and he winked at me.

 _end of flashback_

"So you just gonna ignore me?" Butch called from behind me.

"I'm just leading the way buddy boy." I say and keep walking.

"Oh really?"

I turn around and look at Butch to see him walking with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. Ugh, god how can he irk my nerves without even saying much? I roll my eyes and subtly flick him off, thinking he wouldn't see, but he did. In a split second he was behind me, slipping a finger in my belt loop and pulling me back against him.

"What time?." he whispered in my ear, chuckling softly. I shiver involuntarily. He runs his hand slowly down my arm, "Are you cold?" he asks and takes off his jacket. He holds it up so I can slip my arms into the sleeves, and then he goes to zip it up. He rests his head on my shoulder as he does this, and I can feel his breathe on my neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and i turn around to face him,

"You know if any other boy tried this," I say and look him in the eye, " I'd beat their ass." He laughs (the sexiest laugh _I've_ ever heard honestly) and says,

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to beat my ass yet. You're a lot softer than I remember Utonium." I laugh and punch him in the arm,

"I am not, shut up."

"Ouch, never mind I take it back." I smile and slip out his arms so we can actually _get_ to class but he grabs my arm,

"Soooo, I'm not really into this whole school thing, are you?" he asks and I grin. Finally someone who isn't afraid to skip with me!

"Lemme show you around Townsville." I say and with that, we walk out the back door.

 **Bubbles'** **POV**

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and nervously smooth my baby blue dress. How could Ms. Keane do this? Couldn't she at least have warned us _**ahead**_ of time? I mean i knew they were going to be at school with us, but now Boomer's gonna be in _every_. _single_. _one._ of my classes. I wanted to talk to him, because I knew it wasn't his fault how he was. He was created like that, he didn't ask for that lifestyle. But heck, I didn't even know if Boomer _could_ talk. When i met him again in that room, he didn't say a thing. He just studied me, but in a whisper I could barely hear, even with my super hearing, he said,

" _You killed me."_

I sigh and exit the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall and looking out the window next to him.

"Sorry i took so long." I said as I walked past him.

"Bubbles."

I almost gasp at the sound of his voice. It was _**so**_ sexy. I felt my cheeks starting to turn red so i refused to turn around,

"Yes?" I respond, waiting to hear his voice again, but there was only silence.

"Actually...nevermind" he says and I look back at him. He was walking behind me with his head down, and his face seemed to be highly concentrated on something. _Should I?_ I question to myself. I was aching to know _what_ he was thinking about. I bite my lip, thinking hard, but ultimately i decide to dive into his mind.

 _Should I do it now? Did the guys tell me to do it now?_

I raise my eyebrows and feel my heart start to speed up. _Do what now? What did they plan?_!?I felt myself starting to get really nervous. I thought they changed! What could he possibly be planning?! Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder and I jump to the side, right through an open doorway, that led to a stairwell. My foot flies out from underneath me and I scream as I close my eyes, preparing myself for the impact. Just then I stop in mid- air, and I'm pulled up into warm arms. I look up to see Boomer's deep blue eyes staring back at me, with a look of worry in them that I only see from the Professor.

"Bubbles? Are you ok?!" he asks and hugs me. I inhale his smell, which reminded me of fresh dew on morning grass. I also smelled a hint of cinammon on him. I run my hand down his arm and I feel him slightly shiver, "Why did you jump like that? I didn't mean to scare you.." he whispers. I feel all wrong in his arms as I remember why I jumped in the first place. I push away from him,

"What were you planning to do?!" I ask. Boomer raises his eyebrows,

"Huh? Wha-"

"Don't play dumb with me." I say, cutting him off, "Tell me!" My demands were only met by a look of pure confusion.

"What makes you think I was planning something?" he asks and I feel my cheeks turning pink.

"Well I...I kinda read your mind." I say, and his eyes widen.

"You can read minds?" he asks, astonished. He smiles slightly, "Well the boys and I can manipulate objects..." he says, pausing slightly before adding, " And minds but it takes a lot of our energy so we don't do it unless we have to."

I feel a worried gnawing on the inside of me. I didn't expect them to get stronger powers than us. How...? Boomer's laughter brings me back to reality,

"Now I know why you were so scared. You probably thought I was gonna attack you or something right?" he asks and I nod. Boomer walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Well I'd like you to know I was actually thinking about whether I should _thank you_. I talked to the guys about it and they said i should do it whenever I get a chance alone with you."

"Thank me?" I ask, "for what?" He gently touches his forehead to mine, and looking me in the eyes says,

"For killing me. You killed me, and that gave me another chance."


	5. Sorry Guys!

Sorry for the wait guys I've been **soooooo** extremely busy so sorry! I'll try to add another chapter as soon as possible but it's just I have finals coming up and I need to study my **_ass_** off. The good news is that next week is my **last** week of school thank **GOD.** I'm so sleep deprived T - T

But ok please be patient guys! :D thnx


	6. Chapter 5

I'm **backkkk** :D Sorry for the long wait guys summer started out relatively busy for me. But now I finally have free time :)

 **Butch's POV**

Buttercup and I land in front of what looks to be an abandoned gym. I follow her through a back door and down a flight of stairs. Soon i hear the thudding of basketballs against floor, the squeak of sneakers, and voices. We finally reach the bottom and walk through an open door. The place **_huge_** , with a 2 basketballs court going across it, a boxer's ring in the right corner, and an indoor soccer arena in the left corner. Straight across were two locker rooms. Buttercup's voice snapped me out of my awe,

"I come here everyday after school, or sometimes during when I don't feel like going." she says with a devilish grin. I'm about to tease her about if her boss Blossom knows about her truant behavior, when a voice shouts her name.

"Buttercup!" A scratchy voice says and I look to see a lanky, but somewhat muscular, brown haired, freckled dude coming our way.

"Hey Mitch!" she says and they hug. I notice his hand moving slowly, almost unnoticeable , down her waist. I squint at it, and in a millisecond he jumps back and screeches while holding his hand. I quickly look away, trying to suppress the grin itching at the corner of my mouth.

"Ah shit! What the hell?" he says and then suddenly glances in my direction. He looks me up and down, as if noticing me for the first time.

"Who's this?" he asks, nodding at me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me at **all.** His beady, pitch black eyes seemed like they held many shifty secrets.

"That's..." Buttercup starts but trails off. I look at her and suddenly a soft voice is resounding through my head. _Should I tell him? I mean I know you guys are free now but maybe I still shouldn't going around telling the whole town who you are._ I raise my eyebrows at Buttercup and she snickers. _Oops did I forget to mention the girl's and I developed telepathy?_ There's a sort of bragging in her voice, so I quickly quip back

 _Well the boys' and I can manipulate objects with our minds so mlehh_ I think and cross my eyes at her. She laughs but is interrupted my Mitch's loud, obviously fake coughing.

"Sorry to break up whatever the hell is goin on," he says, gesturing in the air, "But I recall asking a question."

I step up to Mitch, finding it hilarious that a guy several inches shorter than me has this much of an attitude.

"I'm Butch Jojo. " I say, and enjoy watching the color leave his face.

"Butch Jojo as in...RowdyRuff Boy Butch?" he questions and side-eyes Buttercup. "BC what are you doing hanging out with a-"

I cut him off before he can say it again,

" _ **Former**_ RowdyRuff Boy. We're not like that anymore." I say and Mitch rolls his eyes,

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it." he says and with a final, weary look towards Buttercup, runs back off the play basketball.

"Quite a friend you got there." I say and Buttercup chuckles,

"He's been an on-again off-again friend since kindergarten. He's always there when I need him." she says, picking up her school bag. "I'm going to change. Be ready to get your ass beat at basketball when I get back." she says, smirking. She zooms off into the locker room before I could come up with a smart ass answer. I smile, shaking my head, and go sit in a corner on a bench. I watch Mitch (although I've decided I'd much rather call him another name, that's rhymes with his own, and that may or may not start with a B ) run across the court, missing chances to shoot perfect 3 pointers, missing chances to shoot in general actually, yet still trash talking. He catches me looking at him and stops running. He whistles, calling a timeout, and starts walking towards me, with two of his friends in tow. I stare at him impassively as he approaches. The kid was like a fly, annoyingly hard to get rid of.

"So how about you tell me who you really are." He says, leaning forward into my face. "You may have Buttercup fooled into thinking you're a RowdyRuff, but not me. Everyone knows she and her sisters made them explode like, twice. They're dead."

He looks down at me and smirks, "But I have to say you look exactly how that Butch one would've looked." I narrow my eyes at him. Was this dude serious? What was he taking, crazy pills? I sigh and stand up,

"I already told you, I'm Butch Jojo." I towered over him, but his two other friends were close enough to my height.

"John." Mitch says, snapping his finger. The red-headed boy on my left swings his arm back, and in an instant I catch his oncoming punch.

"Listen," I say, now pissed off, "I don't know you well, and you sure as _**hell**_ don't know me well. So I suggest you do _**not**_ want to get on my bad side." With every word I tighten my grip on John's hand, and I hear the crunching of his bones cracking. I look at him, "If you scream, or so much as whimper I'll break more than just your hand." I say, letting go of his hand and pushing him away from me.

Mitch glowers at me,

"So what you think you're a bad ass? Lots of guys can break a hand." He looks at the raven haired boy next to him, "Hit him!" he commands and I laugh before slowly turning my head to look at him,

"Would you like to see what else I can do?"

Both boys scramble up the flight of stairs, leaving Mitch and me.

"Come back here!" Mitch barks, before whipping his head back to me, "I don't care what you say. That was _nothing._ That wasn't super. You're not Butch. You're a poser and I'm telling Buttercup as soon as she comes out the locker room."

I grab Mitch up by the collar of his shirt so we're face to face, and get my laser vision going. I can see the reflection of red in his now terrified eyes.

"Still don't believe me? Want some more proof?" I say, and stare at him harder, intensifying the heat of my laser vision. He's sweating now,

"Oh my god how are you alive? They told us you guys were dead!" He exclaims and I move closer,

"There's a lot they lie to you about buddy boy." I say, tightening my grip on his collar, making him yelp. "Now if you fuck with me again you'll be dealing with me _**and**_ my brothers." Just then Buttercup's voice came ringing through the air,

"Butch!"

I drop Mitch and quickly turn around, letting my laser vision go on a metal beam in the corner of the gym. Holding that shit hurts my eyes. Buttercup comes running up in a lime green Victoria's Secret sport's bra, running shorts, and green vans.

 _Hot Damn_

 _I heard that_

I'm so busy ogling at Buttercup I don't notice the angry look on her face. "What were you doing?" she questions and bends over to help Mitch up.

"Well uh.." I say, craning my neck to get a better view. She catches me and punches my arm. "Ok okkk." I say, laughing. "We were just kidding around right Mitch?"

Mitch gets up and looks at me, and I make my eyes flash red quickly, while subtly cracking my knuckles.

"Uhhh yeahh Butch was just... kidding around with me." Mitch mumbles. Buttercup grabs his hand, examining it.

"What happened here?" she asked, pointing at a dark reddish-purple bruise on Mitch's hand. I smirk as he hides it behind his back,

"Not quite sure but..." he trails off, quickly side-eyeing me, "I have a feeling I know what caused it."

"Mmm." Buttercup says, squinting at me suspiciously.

"Look did you drag me from school to play nurse, or to play ball?" I say, trying to distract her, "Because I coulda stayed at school if I wanted to be with a nurse all day. " Buttercup blushes and rolls her eyes,

"Shut up. You won't be talking after I whip your ass. Let's go." She says, running off towards the court. I turn back to Mitch,

"It was nice talking to you Mitchy." I say, and begin to follow Buttercup, but I stop in my tracks as I think of one last smart remark. "Oh and uh," I say, looking at him over my shoulder, "You can thank me for that spot on your hand. Maybe it'll remind you to watch what you get yourself into hm?"

And with that I walk away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Brick's POV**

The teacher's voice is just a background noise in my head. I was in AP Physics, and I have to admit when I was paying attention, it's extremely easy. But after hearing the teacher ramble on about the same thing for at least 10 minutes straight, I lost interest very quickly. As I'm sitting there trying not to fall asleep, I find my eyes wandering to Blossom. She seemed to be doodling in her notebook, but looked just as bored as I was.

 _Maybe I should have a little fun with her_ I think as a stare intently at the small red bow she used for her ponytail. I see it quickly start to unravel so I slow my thinking

 _Slower, slower_

It slows down and finally Blossom's hair drops down to her back. She gasps quietly and her hand flies to her head. I make the ribbon float around to her left (she was sitting by the wall, so this way I wouldn't freak anyone out if they saw a floating ribbon) and I make it circle around right in front of her vision. She snatches it out the air and whirls around, making direct eye contact with me. She raises her eyebrows before infiltrating my head

 _How did you do that?!_

 _Oops. Did I forget to tell you me and the boys kind of figured out that we could control objects with our minds? It was Butch who did it first._

 _No way we can't do that!_

 _But you can read minds and go into them. You basically have telepathy._

 _Yeah but you're our counterparts, aren't we supposed to have the same powers?_

 _Maybe being counterparts mean we'll just have different versions of the same power._

 _Hmm..._

Blossom smiles slightly and mouths "smartass" to me. I'm about to mouth something back when she enters my head once again.

 _Make_ _something else move_

I look around the room, trying to spot something that wont draw a lot of attention if I move it, but I can't find anything. I turn back to her, about to tell her I don't know what to move, when I get an idea. I look at her and shrug, mouthing "Give me an idea." but all the while I'm focusing on making her shirt move. She was already wearing a crop top, so she _probably_ wouldn't notice if I moved it up a bit more. She starts looking around the room, trying to help me, when I purposefully move up shirt up harder so she'll notice. She jumps and looks down, turning pink as she shoves her shirt back down to her bellybutton.

 _Brick!_

 _What! you said move something else. And nice bra, how'd you know red was my favorite color?_

I smirk at her and wink, and she sticks her tongue out at me before turning back around in her seat. I chuckle to myself, Blossom's not as uptight as I remember, if we were still kids she probably would've kicked my butt for doing that. As I'm thinking about how different Blossom is, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a small shudder runs through me. I only get that feeling when somebody's watching me. I slightly turn around and eye the kids on the other side of the room. Most were asleep, some were on their phones, and some were side-eyeing me back.

 _Who-?_

And then I make eye contact with her. A familiar looking girl with bright orange, curly hair and freckles. She wore a crown. I don't remember there being any royalty in Townsville...? Her beady black eyes studied me with a passion, and it was making my skin crawl. I turn back around and start focusing on whatever the teacher is saying to take my mind off that weird ass moment.

"Now go find a partner, I will supply you both with an egg and a box with pillow, and using this formula tell me how much space it falls through to reach the box." He says, while writing a formula on the board. "Remember to include velocity."

Blossom and I make eye contact and I smile, getting ready to go move into the empty seat behind her, when a yellow dress blocks my view. I look up and find myself staring back into those beady eyes.

"Hi there I'm Princess, but you probably already knew that." she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Uhm I didn't but hi." I say and try to get up but she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We should be partners, I've never seen you around Townsville before." she says, not asking to be partners but **telling** me. She grabs the seat behind Blossom (who by the way looks _pissed)_ and sits next to me.

"Actually I was going to work with-"

"So do you have any idea what we're supposed to be doing?" she asks, cutting me off for what feels like the hundredth time, "I was trying to pay attention but I was too busy noticing how cute you are." she says, smiling and twirling her hair around her finger. Suddenly she squints her eyes and leans into me.

"Back up what are you-"

"And awfully _familiar_ looking too." she says. "Are you sure you're new to Townsville?"

I was tired of all her damned questions. Who the hell was this chick anyways?

"My name is Brick and I don't want to work with you ok? Great." I say and get up out my seat.

"No WAY." Brick like, ROWDYRUFF BOY BRICK?" she squeals, causing several heads to swivel in my direction, "I knew it! No wonder you looked so familiar! Evil recognizes evil!"

Next thing I know the whole class is surrounding me and my desk, numerous questions and statements shooting out from every side.

"I thought you guys were dead!"

"Are you're brother's here too?"

"Are you gonna destroy the town again?! Because I'll turn you in right now!"

"Do you still have superpowers?"

I'm about to snap my desk in half when a pink blast goes flying across the room and hits the wall leaving a large, black burn mark. The crowd quickly parts to reveal Blossom standing there, her hand glowing pink.

"Now that I've got your attention," she says, looking everybody directly in the eye, "Leave him _**alone**_ , and sit the hell _**down**_." People start moving when Princess jumps up,

"Don't listen to her! She's not gonna do anything, she's the least violent out of her sisters!" she says, looking at Blossom smugly, "What are you doing defending Bricky anyways?! He's an evildoer." she asks, narrowing her eyes. I almost barf.

 _Bricky?_

In a flash Blossom dashed over to her desk and lifted Princess up by her collar.

"Princess." Blossom says slowly, her eyes now glowing pink. Princess struggles in her grip,

"Why are you all just standing there?! Help me she can't take all of us!" she screams. Blossom whips her head to look at the students, smiling

"Go ahead and listen to her if you want. She might just be right, maybe I will feel bad hurting all of you. But I could always get Buttercup to-" Before Blossom even finished her sentence there was a mad scramble as everyone tried to get back to their seats. Blossom turned back to Princess,

"Anything else you have to say?" she asks, her other hand glowing pink. Princess notices this and her face goes white.

"Y-you can't talk to me like this. I'm a Morbucks! I'll have my father bankrupt your family and take your house!" she says, smirking, as if this was supposed to scare Blossom, but Blossom only laughed,

"Morbucks if I wanted to, I could kick you and your goddamned family out your _**own**_ house." she said laughing, "But seriously, leave Brick alone, Ms. Keane told my sisters and I to watch them, so with you pestering the shit out of him, I will be held responsible if he snaps your rich little neck."

Blossom drops Princess onto the floor and looks at the teacher. "Sorry for the interruption Mr. Tennard." she says. He sighs and goes to sit at his desk, pulling out a drawer a popping a pill before washing it down with coffee. He opens his mouth to say something, but the bells rings. I pick up my bag, step over Princess, and walk with Blossom out the classroom. I nudge her with my elbow, and she nudges me back, smiling.

"Thanks mother Blossom, you're such a saint defending the evil children of the world." I say, nudging her again.

"Oh shut up, Princess has had that coming for a while now." she says, laughing.

"What can I ever do to repay you oh holy one?" I ask, picking her up.

"Brick! Put me down!" she says, though still laughing. I drop her slightly so we're face to face, and she wraps her legs around me tightly to keep from falling.

"Ohh." I say raising my eyebrows and smirking at her. She blushes and rolls her eyes,

"Shut upppp."

She tries pushing away from me but I hold her tighter.

"So, how about repaying you?" I say quietly, eyeing her lips. Our chests are pressed against each other, and I feel her heart speed up. She leans close and we're millimeters apart when she whispers,

"It's not gonna be that easy."

She smirks and flies out my hand, disappearing around the corner.

 _You better hurry or you'll be late to 2nd period "Bricky"_

I groan and shake my head, smiling. Yep, she has definitely changed.

 _Blossom I'm gonna get your ass back for that._

And I speed off after her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Boomer's POV**

"So what did you mean by you and your brothers being able to manipulate objects?" Bubbles inquires as we walk to lunch. "How did you guys figure out you could do that?"

I scratch the back of my head, "Well it was Butch who did it first...then he taught us how to do it."

 _flashback_

A metal cup clanged against the tile floor, the sound echoing throughout the room. I turn to see who knocked it over, but nobody was even remotely near the cup. I look at Brick, and confusion was clearly on his face.

"Is there a wind in here I don't know about?" Brick says, chuckling lightly as he looks at me. I shrug, I'm just as confused as him, and then Butch speaks up,

"It was me." he said, looking at both of us. Brick scoffs and rolls his eyes,

"Yeah right Butch. Even locked up in here you find a way to pull some stupid prank."

I look at Butch's wide eyes and open mouth. If this was a prank, by now there would be a hint of a smirk on Butch's face, or he would've outright busted out laughing.

"Brick.." I say slowly, eyeing the metal cup on the floor, "I don't think Butch is kidding."

Brick narrows his eyes at Butch, "Do it again." he says, getting up to place the metal cup back on the table. Butch leans forward a little, then starts staring intently at the cup. We watch in awe as the cup starts shaking a bit.

"C'mon tip over tip over tip over.." I hear Butch whispering to himself. The cup doesn't just tip over, it goes flying across the room and hits the wall with a loud BANG!

"No _freaking_ way." Brick says, jumping up and high-fiving Butch, "How'd you do it the first time?"

"I dunno man!" Butch says, running his hands through his hair, "I didn't wanna get up but I wanted the cup so I could get some water and it just... _happened."_ Brick puts Butch in a headlock and musses his hair,

"Looks like our lazy ass is good fro something after all." he says and Butch laughs, pushing him off.

"Do you think..." I say, getting up off the bed, "Do you think Brick and I can do that too?" Brick raises his eyebrows,

"Holy shit I didn't even think about that!" he says, walking over to me and clapping me on the back, "Quick thinking Booms."

 _end of flashback_

"So later that same day we just...did what Butch did and next think we know we had shit flying all over the room." I say and Bubbles laughs. We get into the lunch line and I look at the choices. There was pizza, mozzarella sticks, burgers, fries, cake, everything looked delicious! I grab two pizzas, some fries, and a Gatorade to drink and follow behind Bubbles to an empty lunch table outside. The sun was shining, not too hot, and the skies were a beautiful blue...it reminded me of...

I look up at Bubbles and watch her. She got a tuna salad sandwich, a bag of Lays chips, a side of baby carrots, and sparkling water to drink. As she eats, she notices me not eating and looks up,

"I know the school lunch isn't exactly gourmet, but you should still eat." she says giggling. She notices me staring and her cheeks turn a soft pink, "I got something on my face?" she asks and I smile. She actually did, a crumb from when she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah let me get it." I say and lean forward. I brush it off with my thumb but don't move away, I keep my hand on her cheek and look into her eyes. The same color as the sky. Her cheeks turn a deeper shade of rose as her eyes travel down to my lips. I close my eyes and start to lean in when Bubbles yelps and is suddenly yanked from the bench. I whip my head around to see a guy with jet black hair in a football jersey, almost my height, sneering at me.

"Just who da hell are you and what da hell do ya think ya doin wit my girl huh?!" he says in a strong, New York accent.

"I'm not your girl anymore Chris!" Bubbles yells, yanking herself from his grip. He grabs her back hard, getting in her face.

"I said its not over till _**I say**_ its over doll!" he growls, and I feel a rage deep within me building up.

"Don't. Touch her. Again." I say getting up and walking up to him. He looks up at me,

"Oh yeah?" he says chuckling, then narrows his eyes, " Whad da hell ya gonna do bouts it ass-"

I grab him by his collar and lift him up, my fists glowing a dark blue. The heat coming off my hands was intense, and I heard a sizzle as I came in contact with his skin,

"You will not talk to Bubbles as long as I'm alive you hear me? You will not call her "doll", you will not look at her wrong, hell don't even breathe in her goddamned direction. If I so much as hear you've done anything to her, if I so much as even see your scum ball ass in the hallways. I **will** beat your _ass._ Do we have an understanding?" I hiss and he nods quickly, all the while grinding his teeth,

"YES YES I'LL LEAVE HER ALONE FROM NOW ON! YOU'RE BURNING ME!" he screams and I throw him onto the ground. He scrambles to his feet and looks at me with wide eyes, "This town is **filled** with freaks like you two! I'm getting out of here!" he says, running off school grounds to who knows where. I watch him until he disappears and I'm about to turn to Bubbles to apologize that she had to see me get so violent, when she tackles me to the ground. Shes starts kissing all over my face, laughing,

"Thank you Boomer! He's finally gone!" she says happily, and I laugh too, enjoying her kisses. She grabs my face and our lips come into contact. I jump a bit out of surprise but quickly start melting into it. I wrap my arms around her waist as she presses into me, and start running my hand up and down her thigh. I gently bite her lower lip, causing her to shiver before she begins kissing me harder. She begins sliding her hand down my stomach and right into my sweatpants, and now its my turn to shiver. A loud ringing echoes through the air, signaling the end of our lunch. Just my luck. Bubbles gently pulls away and sits up on top of me,

"We should probably get to class before somebody catches us like this." she says, giggling, "And sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I say, still catching my breathe. Bubbles looks down, running a finger along the prominent bulge in my sweatpants. I jump and she laughs,

"For causing that." she says, before getting off me and going to clean up her lunch from off the table. I'm still on the ground, watching her, when a feeling I've never known or felt before starts welling up in my chest. It kind of hurt but it felt... _amazing_ at the same time. I sigh and look up at the clear, blue sky.

 _Bubbles Utonium, what have you done to me?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Things take a sexy turn with Buttercup and Butch in this chapter, just a warning ;p**

 **Buttercups's POV**

"Shit!" I say and toss the basketball to Butch. We were both glistening with sweat because we had been playing for hours, and I had completely lost track of time. He catches it with ease and tucks it under his arm,

"What's wrong?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's almost time for third period we gotta go!" I say as I rush into the locker room. Quickly peeling off my clothes , I hop in and out of the cold shower. Not even giving myself time to dry off, I throw back on my clothes and sling my bag over my shoulder as I exit. Although I couldn't shake off this feeling that I was forgetting something. Butch was waiting for me by the stairs and together we flew back to school. I show him where to land, near a back door on the other side of the school that barely an teachers walked through. We land and I slowly open the door, looking down the hall before ushering him inside. I'm about to laugh in victory because I think we're in the clear, but then I hear keys jingling and heels clacking against the floor. I freeze, not knowing what to do, when suddenly I'm pulled from behind. I'm in a tight space and face to face, body to body with Butch. He pulled us into a locker. He holds his fingers to his lips as he quietly clicks the locker shut. I'm grateful that he thinks quick on his feet, but now I find myself aware of how close we are, and the warm spot on my lower back where his hands are. Pulling me in here so quickly also cause both our shirts to get a bit messed up, and our stomachs were pressed against each other. I feel my stupid face start blushing and I try to turn away before Butch can see but I'm too slow. He puts his hand under my chin and raises my head up so I'm looking at him.

"I didn't think I'd be getting this close to you for a least a few weeks." he says smirking and I roll my eyes,

"Few weeks? More like years buddy boy. You think you've got it all figured out don't you?" I scoff and he tilts his head,

"Hmmmm I think I've got one thing figured out." he says and if I could I would've crossed my arms,

"Oh yeah and what's that?"I ask. He leans forward a bit and quick as lighting his hands shoot up my shirt, and they stop right under my breast,

"You're not wearing a bra." he whispers in my ear. _Shit!_ I think to myself, That's _what I forgot at the gym!_ Just as I'm about to kill him a voice and the familiar clacking of high heels returns.

"I'm checking out the back-right wing now, are there even any classes back here Mr. H?" A woman's voice says. I turn my head to peek out the little slits in the locker, I see a woman I've never seen before around here, but she was vaguely... _familiar_. I quickly move back against Butch when she turns around. Butch's hands slide up and his thumb rubs across my nipple. I bite my lip to keep from gasping a side-eye him,

" _ **Butch**_." I hiss through gritted teeth but he only smirks. He starts lightly rubbing and pinching my nipples and I swear I'm about to knock him out and get us caught. All I can do is try to breathe quietly as I feel my temperature rising.

"Yes I think we should put that _thing_ back here. It's relatively empty so no one will ever know. I know an excellent guard who is always available sir, just in case they try to escape."

I'm getting highly suspicious of this woman's conversation. What is she talking about? Build _what_ back here? I wish I could concentrate more so I could read her mind, but Butch was making that increasingly difficult. He slowly twists my nipple and I bite my tongue. Out of reflex I go to grab his side as I press closer to him and breathe a deep sigh in his ear. I feel him shiver and feel something very warm grow hard in my hand. I almost bust out laughing when I realize what I grabbed. I squeeze it, rubbing my thumb across it as I watch his cheeks go red.

"Buttercup.." he whispers as he looks at me. He leans forward and I put my other hand to his lips,

"Nu-uh-uh." I say smirking. I almost piss myself when I hear the woman's voice right behind my head,

"This hall might be haunted or something sir I swear I keep hearing whispering."

I narrow my eyes as I feel a strange tugging at the back of my mind. Her voice was so familiar it was killing me that I couldn't remember. I want to turn around so badly, to at least catch a glimpse of her face, but I know that if I do I'll make noise and give us away.

I widen my eyes, as the realization hits me and at the same time Butch decided to plant one on me. His lips were warm, and I gently raise my hands to his face, trying to keep my breathing steady.

"I'll see what we can do here Mr. H." the woman said, before disappearing off, the sound of her high heels fading. I use my elbow to pop open the locker and we both fall to the ground, still in our kissing match. I roll over so I'm on top and press my body into his as we kiss. He rubs the sides of my thighs before resting his hands on my ass. The bell startles us and I sit up, heart pounding.

"Butch lets-" I start but he sits up and begins kissing me again, gently biting my lower lip,

"Noooo." he whines in between kisses. His hands find their way up my shirt again as he rubs my sides. I reluctantly pull away,

"Butch we gotta it's almost time for lunch and I'm hungryyyyy." I whine back. He pulls me tight and starts kissing my neck,

"I'm hungry too and I know what I wanna eat." he says, tugging at my belt with one hand while the other rests in between my legs. I blush hard and laugh, softly hitting him.

"Shut up," I say, peeling away from him and standing up, "Lets go." He gets up and sighs,

"Look what you did." he says, pouting and pointing to his lower regions. I smile, moving closer to him and putting my hands up his shirt.

"Mmm I'm sorry, I can help if you want." I say, winking. Butch raises his eyebrows, a grin on his face,

"Mmm that-" but before he finishes I pull his shirt up over his head and quickly jump back.

"Race you to lunch." I say and zoom off, laughing. I hear a loud, frustrated grunt and my ears pick up the familiar _whoosh_ of taking off. I speed up, and as I fly my mind drifts back to the woman in the back hall. I furrow my brows as my mind starts working. What could she possibly be here for? _Why_ was she down that hall? How did she get _hired?_ As I zip around the corner I push it to the back of my mind to tell my sisters at home. I didn't want to worry them too much, we already have the RowdyRuff's to worry about.

Sedusa working at the school is not something they'll wanna hear.

But more importantly the one thing that was tugging at me the most,

 _ **who exactly is Mr.H?**_

 ***Author's Note* It seems like the Reds are up next to kiss, but things might take an unexpected turn.**


	10. Hiatus

So guys school started back Thursday so I might have to go on hiatus for a while. This is my junior year, the year everyone says you have to work the hardest so I need to stay on my game. I'm in just about AP everything. I'll be back though, so don't worry. :)


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm backkkk! Oh i feel so bad for being away for so long :( So sorry guys.**

 **Blossom's POV**

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Brick urges me as he basically runs to the cafeteria. I sigh and purposefully slow my walking, causing him to turn around. "Blossom, you're making me do this." he says before he starts running at me.

"Brick!? Wha-" a part of me starts panicking as I close my eyes, bracing for the hit, but I only feel myself being lifted off the ground. I open my eyes and find myself over Brick's shoulder. "Brick!" I yell, hitting his back with my hand, "Lemme go!"

"No way you were moving wayyyyy to slow for me. We have last lunch and I'm hungry as hell! And besides.." he says, moving his hand to my skirt,

"Don't you dare Brick!" I say, twisting around. He starts cracking up,

"Relaxxx Blossom. If I wanted to look, I would've already." he says, pinching my thigh. I feel my face turn red and I hit him again, about to tell him how annoying he is, but a voice rings through the air before I can open my mouth.

"You two! Stop the horse playing and stop in your tracks right now!"

Bricks stops moving and carefully puts me down. I dust myself off before looking around him to see who was giving us orders. A woman I've never seen before came walking towards us, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. She was pale, with freckles and blush on her cheeks. Her black hair was in a sleek bob, a pink clip keeping her side bang out of her face. She had on a pink blazer(extremely low cut might I add)a lighter pink skirt, and white heels. She was holding a clipboard in her left hand, tapping a pen against it with her left. I narrow my eyes as she approaches, something about her was _off_...yet _familiar._

 _"_ Afternoon Ms. Utonium and...friend" she says, her bright red lips stretching to form a smile. She holds out her hand and I shake,

"Good afternoon." I say, and a flash of something catches my eye, "That's a lovely ring Mrs...?" I question as I eye the big, red ruby on her pinky finger. and she points to the gold name tag on her chest,

"Why thank you, I do love my jewelry. And I'm Eva. Eva Lovina." she says, "You probably don't know me, I just got hired before the start of the school year. But of course I knew you." she says, giving me a wink, "You are after all a Powerpuff Girl, always stopping villains and whatnot."

I detect a bit of sarcasm in her tone when she says that last sentence, and for some reason it really annoys me.

"Well Mrs. _Lovina_ ," I say, returning her subtle sarcasm, "It was nice meeting you, but we'd like to get to lunch." I turn around and am about to walk away when she grabs my arm. I whip back around, glaring at her hand and she jumps back.

"Ah!" She hisses, shaking her hand yet still smiling, "I should've known better than to catch a superhero off guard. Ha, you and your powers and everything" she says through gritted teeth. She pats her hair down and flips her clipboard around, showing a list of names. Mine was circled in pink marker.

"Why is my name on that?" I ask and she seems to smile even wider

"This is my reason for stopping you two." as she says this she eyes Brick, "Well actually this conversation is only meant for Ms. Utonium so if you could..." she waves her hand dismissively, and Brick raises his eyebrows.

"Uh, ok then. See you later Blossom." He says, disappearing around the corner. I turn back to Mrs. Lovina to see she too was walking away.

"Follow me Ms. Utonium." she says and I jog to catch up. For a woman wearing heels she moved awfully fast. We end up in the back hallway where almost no classes were, the hallway where I know Buttercup goes to skip sometimes. We approached a door that I don't ever remember seeing before, it was steel with black designs and a black doorknob.

"Uhmmm?" I question, as I slow down, "I've never, ever seen this door before. And I practically know the whole school." Eva turns around,

"Look, Mrs. Kine said-" she starts, but I cut her off,

"Mrs. **who**?"

"Mrs. _**KINE.**_ Your _principal._ " she says, rolling her bright green eyes. I smile, now that she's confirmed my suspicions.

"Our principal's name is Mrs. _**Keane**_." I say as I begin walking closer to her, "If you were hired before the school year started, that would've given you plenty of time to learn how to **correctly** say her name."

Eva backs away from me but I zoom around her in a flash, gripping her shoulder with my hand. "And that oh so _lovely_ ring I noticed on your finger earlier, was _stolen_ from the mayor's collection a few years back. I remember how upset he was because it was his mom's." So.." I say, running my hand through her hair, "Why don't you tell me why you're really here..." I yank her wig off and she pushes away from me, " **Sedusa**." I finish, dropping her wig to the ground. Her hair writhes about agitatedly , freed from their confines. Her eyes return to the cold state I was used to seeing as a child, as she steps out her heels and kicks them to the side.

"You couldn't just come along easy could you? I should've gotten the stupid blue one, but noooo he insisted I get your smartass first." she groans as she unbuttons her tight blazer and throws it to the floor.

 _Wait, who's "he"?_

I blow my ice breath at her feet, freezing her from moving any further.

"What the?! **When** did you get..?!" she stops talking and grunts in frustration, " **TYPICAL!"**

"Who is this "he" you mentioned?" I question, and she smirks, her hair bouncing about as if laughing at me. She lifts up her skirt, revealing a walkie talkie taped to her thigh, and removes it. "What are you doing?" I ask, bracing myself in case she's about to do something, "Drop that right now!" I command, feeling my throat get hot. "Drop it or I'll disintegrate you right here."

She looks at me out the corner of her eye, "I'm answering your question silly girl." she says as she turns a knob on the walkie talkie. Static crackles and pops, then there's nothing but silence. "Boss you heard her? She wants to know who you are." Sedusa says, grinning wickedly. A deep laugh starts on the other end, softly at first, but it quickly gets louder and more maniacal. The laugh booms and echoes throughout the empty hall, Sedusa joining in as a dark mist starts forming around her feet.

"Whoa!" I say, flying up off the ground. The dark mist wraps around her body, engulfing her, but stops just short of her face. I was so surprised by this dark aura, I didn't notice the laughing had stopped. I feel my heart pounding as the unnerving silence fills the air between us. Sedusa whips her head up and looks me dead in my eyes,

"He knows your deepest fears." she whispers, and with that the mist fully cocoons her, quickly melting back into the ground and disappearing. The only thing left behind were the ice blocks that I used to imprison her. I gently float back down to the ground, my heartbeat loud in my ears. I wrap my arms around myself as I turn around, focusing on the cause of all this in the first place. I approach the door and shakily turn the knob, the door opening with a loud creak. The room was dark, so I felt on the wall for a light switch, cautiously stepping into the room. Finally I found it and flicked it on, the room illuminating with only one dim bulb, a below was a black pool. I didn't even have to inspect it, I already knew what it was. What Sedusa was told to do with me. I scramble out the room and slam the door shut behind me, using my laser vision to melt the doorknob. I ice around the door frame too, just to be careful. Whoever sent Sedusa could send someone else and lure one of my sisters here, and they'd know immediately by the ice that what's in the room is dangerous.

How they got so much in the first place was beyond me. My head started spinning as I thought about what could've happened if I rushed headfirst into the room. I would've fell into a pool.

A whole pool full

of _Antidote X._


	12. Chapter 10

I watch her appear out of the dark cloud and fall on the floor before me. I narrow my eyes at her as she gets up and dusts herself off.

"You better have a good reason for contacting me." I growl, rising from my seat. She looks up at me, her hair going limp as she stands up straighter.

"Sir I-"

"Tell me you accomplished what I sent you there to do." I say, "Tell me you pushed her in, and as she got mouthful after mouthful of her demise, you contacted me so she could hear the voice of who did it to her."

Her pale skin turns even paler than usual as she shrinks away from my gaze.

"Sir she caught me by surprise. I didn't _know_ she had ice breath! As well as fire breath! If I didn't contact you she would've burned me to death on the spot!" she cries, trying to excuse the fact that she failed.

"You know those goody two shoes wouldn't burn anyone to death. At the most you would've gotten 1st degree burns. But I, on the other hand.." I say as I begin descending the stairs from my throne. "Would feel less than nothing if I threw you into a burning room and watched the skin melt off your face."

She winces as my foot leaves the last step and I look down at her.

"I can do better sir! I could easily get the blue one to-" I hold my hand up, and shake my head.

"The damage is already done Sedusa. Blossom knows, she will warn her sisters." I say and put my hands behind my back. "Where do you think things should go from here?"

"I-I... I don't know sir. I don't even know what your plan is." she says, biting her lip. I cup my hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"The plan was to try and work together to get those bratty girls out of my way, so I could accomplish my true objective." I say, moving my other hand to her hair. Her hair accepts me, the strands wrapping around my fingers. "But since you've completely compromised everything, you've reminded me of something..."

I grab her chin and tighten my grip on her hair, watching her eyes widen as she's realized she's let me get too close. As she's realized I am not as calm as I look.

"I work better alone." I whisper, and in one fluid movement I violently jerk her head to the side, enjoying the loud snap as she crumples to the floor. I step back and stare passively at her contorted neck and the blood trickling out the corner of her mouth.

" _You're sick. Even sicker than me_."

I turn to the dark corner of the room, where my talkative prisoner resided.

"You're very lucky that you're useful to me, otherwise I would've killed you as well."

" _I can't be killed idiot._ "

"Hmm yes I suppose so." I mutter as I walk to a table near that corner of the room. I pick up a control with numerous buttons on it, but I focus on a single blue button. "But you can feel pain, so I suggest you keep quiet unless instructed otherwise."

" _When I get out of here, I'm going to slowly and brutally kill you in every way I know you fear"_

His voice shakes the room more and more furiously with every word he says. I press the button on the control and watch as the sparks fly.

"I'll come back when you decide to get a better attitude" I say, trying to be heard over his screams.

" _I'LL KILL YOU!"_ he howls, and deep down, a small part of me jumps in fear as my mind starts reeling.

 _What if_ _the plan fails_?

 _What if he escapes?_

 _He will do **much** worse to you, than you've done to him._

 ** _Author's note: In case you get confused. I purposefully didn't put a pov, that's up to you to figure out. :p_**


	13. Chapter 11

**Bubble's POV**

I wait in the hallway for Boomer, he was using the bathroom. The halls buzzed with chatter as the dismissal bell released us about 2 minutes ago. I turn and look out the window, enjoying the beautiful blue sky when a bright pink streak zips across it.

 _Blossom?_

I furrow my brows and wonder what's up. She doesn't usually go zooming around school grounds unless necessary. I pick up a muffled yelling and I tune in with my super hearing,

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Guys!"

It's Blossom yelling. In a flash a green streak joins her in the sky and they stop flying around and start talking. Blossom frantically waves her hands around and Buttercup shrugs, and begins looking around the school grounds.

 _Oh! They're looking for me!_

 _"_ Bubbles?" Boomer's voice takes me away from my thoughts and I spin around. How long was he standing there?

"Boomer I-I gotta go." I say and start speed walking down the hall.

"Bubbles? W-Wait! What's wrong?" he asks, following me.

"I-I think something's wrong! I'll see you later!" and with that I take off down the hall. I slow down as I get to the front doors and walk through. I look up at the sky and thankfully they're still up there.

"Guys!" I yell and both whip their head in my direction. I zoom up and Blossom tackles me in a hug, almost sending us both crashing down.

"Woah! Blossom what's wrong?" I ask as I hug her back. She releases me and her eyes are so sad and filled with worry that I feel like crying.

"Bubs, Sedusa was here." She says and Buttercup's eyes go wide,

"You saw her too?! I was gonna tell you guys right after school but then Blossom came to me all frantic and-" she says but Blossom turns around and cuts her off

"Wait when did you see her?" she asks, and begins inspecting Buttercup. "Are you ok?! Did she do anything?

Buttercup laughs, "No mother Blossom she didn't do anything to me. I heard her talking about some strange room when I was in that empty back hall with.."

Buttercup turns red and stops mid-sentence. "Ahaaa uhm, nevermind." She says and smiles sheepishly. Blossom narrows her eyes and raises an eyebrow,

"In the empty hall with, **_who_** Buttercup." she asks and Buttercup turns away and coughs into her hand, muttering her answer.

"What was that?" Blossom asks, a smirk forming on both our faces because we already know the answer. Buttercup turns even redder as she says her answer out loud this time,

" **BUTCH** " She says through gritted teeth. Me and Blossom squeal as we squish her in a hug. Buttercup hasn't show interest in boys since like KINDERGARTEN this was a **huuuugeee** milestone.

"And what exactly were you and Mr. Jojo doing in the hall hm?" I ask, giggling.

"That empty, quiet hall, that almost nobody goes through, so there's a 0% chance of getting caught doing anything really." Blossom teases and at this point Buttercup is almost as dark red as Brick's eyes.

"SHUT UP. BOTH OF YOU." she hisses, sticking her tongue out at us. "Weren't we talking about **Sedusa?** NOT me."

"Don't think I'll forget about this, we are totally talking about this later." Blossom says, but then turns and looks at both of us, the seriousness back on her face. "So like I was saying, I had a run in with Sedusa earlier today. Luckily she didn't know about my ice breath so I caught her off guard."

"How did you know it was her?" Buttercup asked, "Even when I thought it was her, I thought I must've been imagining things."

Blossom chuckled, "She called Ms. Keane Ms. **KINE** " Blossom said and all three of us roll our eyes.

"Dumbass." Buttercup said.

"Even if she didn't do that, She had the stolen ring from the mayor's collection on her finger, and those steely green eyes would've given her away sooner or later."

"What did she want?" I asked and Blossom turned pale.

"She...she planned of shoving me into a room in that back hall...into a pool full of Antidote X" she whispers and I gasp. Buttercup utters a distressed "oh shit" and we both embrace her for what feels like the 100th time. "A-and she was receiving her orders from a guy named Mr.H..."

I feel my stomach twist into a thousand knots. There's only one being who's name starts with H, and that causes me to be filled with such dread.

"Do you think its...?" I trail off, not even daring to speak the name. Buttercup bites her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

"No." Blossom says firmly, "There were things even he didn't know about, Antidote X being one of those things and we can thank the Professor for that."

My stomach calms down now that I've been reassured, but a feeling still lingers over me. "But Blossom what if-"

"Bubs. Relax. We dealt with him so long ago. He's gone now. He's gone." Blossom says, patting my shoulder. I sigh and wring my hands, I wanted to be relaxed but I just couldn't.

"But Blossom he's so full of tricks. Always full of tricks. What if he only let us believe he's gone..?"

Now Blossom looks a tad worried, but it flashed over her face so quickly I could've missed it in a blink.

"No Bubs. We watched it happen. All three of us saw. It's over, he's gone, we're okay." she says, smiling sympathetically.

"Well, who put Ol' snakehead up to tossing us into a whole _pool_ full of Antidote X?" Buttercup says, frustration in her voice, "I mean a whole _pool_ full? Where did this Mr. H even get that much?!"

"Let's worry about that later." Blossom says, turning back to me. "I'm just so glad you're okay I mean she just disappeared into this cloud of dark matter, and I didn't know where she went but I was so scared she was coming after you!"

"Why me?"

"She was talking about how she was supposed to get you first, but then-." Blossom says but , a call from below interrupts.

"Hey girls? Come down we wanna walk you home." It was Brick and the boys.

"Or you could take your time I mean the view from down here is pretty great." Butch says, staring at Buttercup. Boomer and Brick snicker and nod in agreement.

The girls and I turn pink and burst out laughing.

"Shut up Butch!" Buttercup yells.

"We're coming down!" Blossom says.

"Blossom I-"

"Bubs, I promise. It's. fine." she says, and gives me a quick hug before flying down. My heart is thumping against my ribcage because I cannot shake this feeling. He wanted me first. This "Mr.H" wanted me to be first. And I know of someone who has a reason to personally want my downfall first.

And his name,

is Him.

 **Authors Note**

 **Ok wow, I cannot offer enough apologies for my horrible updating skills. It's been an entire year (i think) and I've just been inhumanely busy. I've been working on my portfolio for college because senior year is almost upon me and so much more. Trying to get volunteer hours in etc. And on top of that my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer (she's ok now ^u^ ) so woah life has just been coming at me. But anyways yeah, i apologize and I'll try my hardest to update every weekend. Peace!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Blossom's POV**

"Thanks for walking us home." I tell Brick and he smiles shyly.

"Had to make sure nothing happened to my protector y'know? You rescued me from Princess Pisshead it's the least I could do in return."

I snort at his Princess Pisshead remark and turn to head in the house when he gently grabs my arm. "What's the rush?" he says, stepping forward and closing the little space we had between us. "I know you don't wanna leave me that bad Blossy."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a flirt Brick Jojo." I say smiling and he smirks,

"Only for you." he whispers and I feel my self starting to blush.

"Ok Mr. casanova, I really gotta go I have piles of homework and so do you!" I say, pulling away from him. I gently grab both Bubble's and Buttercup's arms as I pass them and drag them towards the house. "C'mon you two flirts, let's go."

"I wasn't flirting! I-" Buttercup starts but I shoot her a "Oh please" look and she crosses her arms and blushes. Bubbles only giggles and waves goodbye.

"Bye Boomer!" she says in an airy voice. Boomer waves goodbye and is looking at Bubbles with the goofiest grin on his face. I push them both inside and turn around to close the door, only to come face to face with Brick.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he says innocently and I sigh to suppress the smile I feel forming on my face.

"No." I say and he pouts,

"But how am I supposed to get home safely without a good luck kiss from-"

I kiss him to shut him up, and maybe, just _maybe_ because I secretly wanted too. Our lips part and I lean towards his ear,

"Good luck." I whisper and then close the door. I hurriedly walk past my sisters and pretend I don't see the stupid grins on their faces. "Say anything and I'll kill both of you." I say but of course, that doesn't stop them.

"BLOSSY KISSED BRICK, BLOSSY KISSED BRICK." They chant as they laugh and skip in circles around me.

"Shut up what if they hear!" I hiss and Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Does it MATTER? They already saw you two liplock." she says, heading towards the window. She suddenly bursts out laughing and points outside. "Look! They're teasing Brick too!" she says and I go look. Sure enough Butch and Boomer were scruffing Brick's hair and laughing outside on the sidewalk. Brick looks up and we make eye contact; he winks.

I shut the curtain and groan, "God I wasn't supposed to **_like_** him this was just another mission, and assignment, I-"

Bubbles puts a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Blossom. Nobody expected this but it'll be ok. We'll still be careful but they don't seem...bad" she says and Buttercup nods in agreement.

"And I mean, they're _**hot**_ you'd be insane not to like your counterpart. Shit the things I'd do to Butch-"

"Buttercup!" I shout and she shrugs,

"Whaaaat? Don't act all holy . If you're standing here and telling me you haven't had one dirty thought about Brick, well you're going straight to hell for such a lie."

"I...I-I don't...not..." I stutter and Buttercup raises an eyebrow. "Shut up Buttercup!" I say and stomp past her to go upstairs. I throw myself onto my bed and cover my head with my hands.

 _Brick_

I wanted to focus on him, and my feelings towards him, but the events of today reared it's ugly head and invaded my mind. Bubble's panicked, worried voice fills my head and I begin to take her concerns into consideration.

 _What if Him is really still...alive somewhere?_

There was only one way to find out for sure. I leap off my bed and swing open my closet door. After scrambling through my pile of crap, I finally find it. I head back downstairs and find Bubbles and Buttercup on the couch, giggling (probably about the boys)

"Guys." I say and I watch the color drain from Bubble's face as she notices what I have in my hand.

"Blossom what are you doing?! Why do you have that out!" she asks shakily.

"I was thinking of how worried you were earlier and I...I decided maybe we should go check it out and make sure." I say and Buttercup runs her hand through her hair.

"Damn Bloss I don't know...what if we actually _**do**_ find something?" she whispers and I set the board down on the table.

"Then we act on it. If he's behind what happened today we need to stop it early on, before the level of danger escalates." I say and we all go quiet. I look at the board and feel a sense of dread come over me as I study it; I haven't seen it in so long.

It was a deep, blood red board, about as big as your average board game. It had symbols in another language all over the board, but I could read it. I dug through the library archives for months to find a book on satanic symbols and meanings. In the middle was a single hollowed out spot; a place to put the candle.

"Let's do this." I say and Bubble's heads to the kitchen for a knife while Buttercup heads to the upstairs bathroom to find a candlestick. They return shortly and we all sit cross legged on the living room floor.

"Shouldn't we do this upstairs? What if the Professor comes back and finds the board?" Bubbles questions, but I shake my head.

"He's working late today, he's working on some new chemically powered nanite in the lab. But just in case..." I say as I lean over and unzip my school bag. I pull out a pen and my sticky notes and start writing.

 _Professor, Please do NOT touch this board. We went to the library to do a bit of research, we'll be back soon. XOXO Girls_

I stick it on the table and then take my sisters' hands. I take a deep breath before I start speaking the satanic language. Buttercup hastily reaches over and lights the candle. I continue and soon the room starts to take on a dark red aura. I feel my sisters' tighten their grip on my hands as the board starts vibrating and everything starts floating, including us. I close my eyes and focus on where I wanna go. I have to get this right, messing up could have dire consequences. The ground starts rumbling and I barely hear Bubble's over the noise.

"Girls! Hands out!" she says and we obey. I wince as she cuts my palm with the knife and watch as the red blossoms out of the wound.

"One!" I shout.

"Two!" Bubble's yells, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Three!" Buttercup yells.

We shoot our hands out palms down and watch as our blood drips onto the board. As soon as it hits the board it glows blindingly bright, and with a loud

CRACK

We're snatched out of Townsville

and sent to Hell.


	15. Chapter 13

**Buttercup's POV**

My head spins as I slowly pick myself up off the charred ground.

"Dammnit." I grunt.

"Let's go, I want to get out of here a quickly as possible." Bubbles says and she starts walking towards our destination. Blossom takes her denim jacket off and wraps it around her waist,

"God its hot." she says and I roll my eyes.

"We are in _hell_ Bloss. And be careful mentioning the big guy's name down here yeah? Who knows what that could set off." I say as we round a street corner. Hell was a warped version of Townsville. A desolate, crumbling city where everything had a red tint and was hot to the touch. But where we were headed was outside the city. A chain linked fence let me know we were almost there.

"Oh no..." I heard Bubbles say and I look up. We were here, a secluded section not that far from town. Last time we came it was empty, most of the demons in this area left ever since we got rid of their leader. But that wasn't the case now. No, there were piles and piles of sleeping demons **everywhere**.

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_ I think and next thing I know Blossom is slowly floating over them.

 _Blossom the hell are you doing?!_ I infiltrate her mind and she whips her head around to look at me.

 _Follow me! If these things wake up we're as good as done for!  
_

 _Exactly so we should just go!_

 _We're already here Buttercup lets do what we came here to do and get out!_

 _But-_

 _The longer you stand there and argue with me, you're increasing the chance of them catching your scent._

I bit my lip and float over them like Blossom, trying my best not to even breathe too hard. Bubble's follows and soon we see it, the hole into his lair. Blossom dives in and we do the same. Even though the lighting is super dim, the walls of his lair are so bright pink it burns my eyes.

"Jesus." I mutter.

We look around and everything is just how we left it. His couch is still in the same place, aged and dusty but still there. His tub sat in the corner, moldy and speckled with dried, dark red spots. I shudder at the thought of what he did down here. I peer in the tub and there sat his duck toy on it's back, staring up at me with lifeless black eyes. I hear a click and spin around; Bubbles and Bloss were standing in front of his monitor. The monitor he used to spy on Townsville all the time. Except now it was lifeless, every screen pitch black except for one in the lower right corner. It was static filled.

"Should we be concerned about that..?" I question and Blossom only shakes her head.

"No. Nothing is wrong. He's not here, and everything is how we left it." she says and picks up the remote that's on his throne. She clicks off the monitor and starts heading towards the exit. "I feel better that we double checked though. You ok now Bubs?" she asks and I turn to Bubbles. She was staring at the monitor's blank screen, her face a bit ashen.

"Bubs? What's wrong?" I ask and go over to her. She looks as if she's snapped out of a trance and she turns to me,

"Oh nothing I'm just a worrywart is all. Let's go." she says and starts walking towards the exit. A low rumbling causes me to stop in my tracks and I raise my eyebrows,

"Guys do you feel that?" I ask and Blossom halts.

"Wha-" she says and looks straight up into the hole we entered through. I pick up chittering and flapping sounds, and I feel every hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"SHIT!" Me and Blossom say in unison.

"Bubbles do you have-?!" Blossom asks and Bubbles whips out a knife.

"Of course I do. Let's do this." she says and we run to each other. Bubbles cuts her and Blossom's palms but as she goes to do mine, the demons enter. Shrieks and howls fill the air and Bubble's lets out a piercing scream. I hear a clattering and squint through all the movement around me to see the knife on the ground. I dive for it as my sisters fight off the demons. I manage to grab it and quickly scramble up off the floor,

"Blossom start chanting!" I yell as I cut my palm. A demon screeches behind me and I duck to the floor once again, just as one goes flying by my head. I get up and this time I run. I grab my sister's hands and we huddle close together as Blossom chants faster than I've ever heard before. Another bunch of demons spill through the hole, making it unbearably hot and I wonder if we're really gonna die here. I peer up to look at my sisters one last time and come face to face with a demon looming over Bubbles.

"Bubbles behind you!" I yell, and at the same time Blossom yells the last line of the incantation. With a CRACK we're thrown back onto our living room floor. I fly up, holding my chest and gasping.

 _shithsitshitshitshit_

"We're alive!" Blossom says, in a barely audible voice. I laugh because it's the only thing I can do to keep from having a heart attack. I pick Blossom up, hugging her hard and we laugh together.

"Bubbles get in here!" I say and hold my arm out to her. She shakily gets up off the floor and I go over to help her. "Hey you ok Bubs? I saw a demon over you, it didn't hurt you did it?"

Blossom rushes over, concerned. "A demon?! Bubs are you-" and then Bubbles hugs both of us.

"Yeah I'm ok guys, just a little shaken." she says and we hug her back.

"Alright." I say and glance at the board sitting on the table. "Bloss you gotta get rid of that thing. Seriously."

"I should've the moment we laid eyes on it but-" she says, heading towards the kitchen. She opens a drawer and pulls a vial of something out, and comes back to the living room. "Curiosity got the better of me."

She opens the vial, which looks like it's full of water, and lets it all drip onto the board. The board sizzles loudly and starts shriveling up! In a blink it's gone, and I feel like 20 lbs have been lifted off my chest.

"Whew. I feel so much better now. What was in that vial anyhow?" I ask and Blossom tosses the vial in the trash.

"Holy water, rose water, and the tears of a virgin." she says and I grin,

"You had to cry to make that concoction Bloss?" I tease and instead of turning red she actually laughs.

"Yeah well it's easy to cry when you have as much homework as I do."

A jingling from the front door interrupts as the Professor walks in.

"Professor!"

Blossom and I run towards him and he hugs us.


	16. Chapter 14

Nobody noticed Bubbles was still standing in the exact same spot they left her. Nobody noticed she didn't run over to hug professor. Nobody noticed the tears in her eyes. Tears because Bubbles didn't know what to do now that the board was destroyed, she couldn't go back. But she needed to, to get answers. Because while she was down there Bubbles saw something, and heard something. After Blossom turned off the monitor, the static filled one in the lower right corner silently burst back to life and Bubbles was the only one who saw. The only one who saw the flashing word in red.

 _Help_

And Bubbles should've said something then, but she didn't. She forced herself to believe she was only seeing things. That is, until the demons came, and one stopped flying and walked over to her. She knew it was there, she could've knocked it out in one swift punch but then...it talked.

 _He lives._

It whispered to her. And then they got sent back to Townsville. So now Bubbles was on the verge of breaking down, or throwing up, or both. Because she knew he was still alive, she knew he would return.

And now she has to figure out how exactly to tell her sisters

Him lives.

But she also had to figure out who exactly was asking her

for help.


End file.
